The one with a weird dream
by liddybouvier
Summary: "Mas, Remus! Você não entende a gravidade da situação?" Sirius levantou-se da cama e foi na direção do amigo, balançando as mãos tão dramaticamente quanto possível."


**The one with a weird dream.**

Sirius sempre foi um cara bem humorado de manhã. Ele geralmente acordava antes dos outros – tomava banho e já estava pronto antes mesmo de um dos amigos levantar. Remus achava irritante o enorme sorriso que o moreno mantinha no rosto durante as manhãs e Peter sentia vontade de enfiar um travesseiro garganta abaixo do Black.

Mas naquela manhã, não. James já estava vestido – e ele _sempre_ era o último a ficar pronto - e Sirius tinha sequer levantado da cama. Nem Peter e nem James achava aquilo estranho, mas Remus sempre foi conhecido por ter uma natureza _materna_ – algo que os amigos faziam questão de destacar sempre que possível – e, antes mesmo que percebesse, estava sentado na beirada da cama de Sirius, cutucando cuidadosamente o ombro do outro.

Só ganhou um grunhido em resposta.

"Sirius, você já está atrasado. Acorda." Murmurou, cutucando-o mais uma vez – agora sem muito cuidado –, mas Sirius não respondeu nem se mexeu. "Sirius, é sério. Eu vou te deixar perder a primeira aula se você não levantar agora." Remus tentou mais uma vez, perdendo a paciência e puxando o cobertor para baixo.

A primeira surpresa foi notar que Sirius já estava acordado. A segunda foi que o moreno estava com os olhos arregalados e fixos no docel da cama, e mantinha uma expressão de puro terror.

Remus franziu a sobrancelha e olhou para Sirius preocupado. "Sirius, qual o problema?"

"Hm-mmp." Foi tudo que o moreno disse, sem sequer olhar para Remus, que pensou em pedir ajuda para James ou Peter. Ao erguer os olhos, porém, percebeu que nenhum dos dois estava no quarto, provavelmente já tendo descido para o café da manhã.

"Sirius!" Disse, empurrando o ombro do outro com força. E foi só então que Sirius desviou os olhos do docel da cama para o amigo. "Qual o problema?"

"Eu tive o pior pesadelo do mundo, Moony." O moreno murmurou, ainda com uma expressão de terror.

Remus ficou dividido entre começar a rir pelo drama de Sirius ou ficar preocupado, pois o outro parecia genuinamente traumatizado.

"Que pesadelo?" Remus perguntou cauteloso e se arrependeu no instante em que suas palavras saíram; Sirius sentou-se repentinamente na cama e agarrou os ombros do mais novo, chacoalhando-o por vários segundos.

"Envolve um bordel, plumas, minha mãe, umbigos nojentos e _pulgas_!" Ele praticamente gritou, ainda chacoalhando Remus, que se levantou e colocou uma distância segura entre ele e Sirius antes de voltar a perguntar alguma coisa.

"Sirius, como iss... Aliás, esquece. Não quero nem saber! Esquece isso e vai se arrumar, acho que, se perdemos o café, ainda chegamos na aula a tempo."

"Mas, Remus! Você não entende a gravidade da situação?" Sirius levantou-se da cama e foi na direção do amigo, balançando as mãos tão dramaticamente quanto possível. "Esse pesadelo deve significar alguma coisa... Eu preciso descobrir! Deve ser a premonição de algum desastre mundial, eu acho! Moony-"

"Wow, wow, wow. Calma aí." Remus disse, colocando as mãos no ombro do moreno para pará-lo. "Foi só um pesadelo, ok? Esquece isso." _Dramático_, ele adicionou em sua mente.

"Mas, Moony, eu sei que você tem algum livro sobre sonhos por aí. Você tem livros de tudo."

"Bom, ter eu tenho, afinal _nós_ estamos estudando sonhos em Adivinhação, lembra? Mas não acho que vai adiantar alguma coisa descobrir o significado desse sonho louco e-" Sirius o olhou com uma expressão pidona e com aqueles olhos de cachorro sem dono e o fez mudar de resposta no meio da frase, "mesmo que talvez eu possa dar uma olhada rápida no livro."

Sirius assentiu freneticamente, enquanto Remus puxava seu exemplar de Adivinhações do malão e sentava-se na cama, olhando para o amigo com uma expressão cansada.

"O que você disse que tinha no seu sonho mesmo?"

"Um bordel."

A língua de Remus coçou para perguntar, mas ele foi forte e abriu o livro, procurando pela palavra.

"_Sonhar em__ter visitado um bordel significa uma melhora nos negócios domésticos_." **¹**O mais novo recitou, olhando para Sirius em seguida. "Negócios domésticos?"

"Uma namorada, talvez?"

Remus riu alto. "Uhum. Claro. Então, o que mais? Plumas, certo?" Sirius concordou, observando Remus procurar pela letra P. "_Vida__cheia de alegria_."

"Ainda voto pela teoria da namorada."

Remus fingiu concordar, cético. "Sua mãe também estava no sonho, certo? Hm, deixa eu achar aqui... _Indica os desejos, paixões e anseios do que sonha, a proteção, a sensibilidade, as veleidades e todos os projetos da vida. Ver a mãe em sonho é indicação de que conseguirá atingir objetivos_."

"Viu, Moony? Vou conseguir uma namorada!"

"Sirius! Foi um pesadelo traumatizante, você diz. Como pode indicar que _você vai ganhar uma namorada_?" Remus esbravejou, ligeiramente irritado; Sirius amuou, sem responder. "Qual foi a outra coisa?"

"Um umbigo... Da minha mãe." Ele disse num sussurro, baixando os olhos, como se tivesse vergonha de falar em voz alta. "Nojento, Moony, nojento."

Depois de um arrepio de asco, Remus abaixou os olhos pro livro. "_É um sonho ligado ao seu lado erótico, denotando assim desejos reprimidos, necessidade de novas aventuras amorosas, mudanças em seus hábitos sexuais. Pode indicar contrariedades. Você está tentando descobrir a todo custo o segredo de alguém_. Desejos reprimidos, hm, Pads?" Remus não conseguiu segurar, e recebeu um gesto mal educado do amigo como resposta.

"Tinha pulgas também." Sirius disse apenas, empinando o nariz. "Na peruca da minha mãe."

"_Sinal seguro de astúcia, f__im para pequenos problemas de ordem doméstica_."

Fechando o livro, Remus olhou para Sirius, confuso. "Não vejo significado qualquer para esse sonho, Padfoot." Sirius abriu a boca para responder, mas Remus não deixou. "E não, não acho que isso signifique você vai conseguir uma namorada."

"Tinha... também... você sabe, um lobo." Sirius resmungou, fazendo Remus olhá-lo com curiosidade. "Um lobo, Moony." Repetiu, dessa vez mais alto.

O outro não disse nada, só abriu o livro e procurou pela letra L. "_O__ lobo indica os nossos impulsos e baixos instintos. Matar, em sonho, um lobo é triunfo sobre adversidades_. Pad, você não matou um lobo no seu sonho, matou?"

Sirius negou veemente. "Claro que não. Na verdade, ele parecia ser um lobo legal. Ele me ajudou a sair do bordel e-"

"_Ok_! Então, hm... _Mas o lobo onírico tem outro aspecto, eminentemente místico, identificando com a maternidade (oposto da destruição), na estória mítica dos irmãos Romulus e Remus, criados e alimentados por uma loba. O mesmo lobo que destrói – a ordem cósmica – é o guardião e defensor dos monumentos da mitologia nórdica. Portanto, o lobo, como símbolo de composição e decomposição dos arquétipos, existe dentro de cada um de nós. Quando surge nos sonhos esse símbolo, pode inspirar os dois aspectos opostos: o lobo que alimenta e constrói; o lobo que ataca, devora e destrói_."

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, ambos pensando na mesma coisa, mesmo que se recusassem a falar alguma coisa.

"Eu acho que, no fundo, foi só um sonho sem significado." Remus murmurou, fechando o livro e jogando-o dentro do malão. Sirius concordou, dando de ombros.

"É. Muito estranho, _muito_, mas sem significado." Concordou, por mais que seus olhos encarassem Remus com determinação; nenhum dois tinham entendido o significado do sonho muito bem, mas Sirius tinha certeza que tinha a ver com Remus e com o fim da negação dele sobre o quão bons um para o outro eles eram – e Sirius fazia questão de exemplificar isso, toda vez que Remus se recusava a aceitar sair com ele.

"Vai se arrumar. Nós ainda temos que assistir a segunda aula."

O moreno concordou, seguindo em direção do banheiro, passando uma das mãos pelo cabelo, já "destraumatizado" do sonho – e no final, coincidência ou não, duas semanas depois desse episódio, Remus finalmente aceitou sair com Sirius.

xxXxx

**¹**: Todos os significados aqui usados foram adaptados sonhosbr. com. br/ desse site.

Obrigada a gracinha da Hee, que betou, mesmo eu pedindo em cima da hora e atrasando ao entregar a fic.


End file.
